


our murmur of yearning

by yua



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade Leader Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, because a galra named keith is. it's funny. texas galra. no, excerpt from something i'll never finish, keith goes by yorak, soft affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yua/pseuds/yua
Summary: "Can I see you?" He whispers, soft and vulnerable.





	our murmur of yearning

**Author's Note:**

> i had nearly half a story to this and then a storm hit, i forgot to save, and y'all. i lost it. 
> 
> maybe i'll write a bit more to this one day.

Shaking, his fingers trace the ridged lines of the mask, eyes flickering between the three lights that gaze back at him. He wonders of the irises that hide behind them, the ache to see them carving deeper than ever, pressing down on his chest, suffocating him.

"Can I see you?" He whispers, soft and vulnerable. He's asked before— many times, too much to count— but now feels— it _feels right_. Palms slide down to each side of the other's neck, hesitating for just a moment before intertwining them behind. Lance pulls him closer, pulling his weight against him more and more, until it's cradled securely against his hips. "I want to see you."

_Please._ Oh God, _please_.

How is it possible to miss something you haven't seen? To want something so much, in the most unexpected way. Lance feels it to the tips of his fingers, as Yorak shifts his weight, aligning their bodies from chest to his toes. Lance throws a leg over his hip, suddenly afraid he'll push away, but the man leans closer, until Lance can see himself reflecting in the light of the mask. Eyes muddled, lips parted slightly over shallow breaths. There's a bruise blossoming over the curve of his cheek. He can't see it, but it's certainly making itself known, pulsing with every beat of his heart. Yorak's fingers are so especially soft and gentle over that area, that Lance forgets the pain.

The anticipation throbs heavily in his chest as Yorak reaches a hand up to the side of his neck to disable the camoflauge, a probinant _ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum _bruising itself against the bone. There's a flash and Lance is left breathless, and dazed at the absolute sight revealed before hm.

The hours he spent imagining what those eyes looked like go up in smoke. They're dark and light in one, a galaxy swirling on their own. What color they are, he still doesn't know. _But there's only two_, his mind supplies, prompting a soft bubble of laughter from his throat. _Not three_.

Yorak softens at the sound, nose brushing over his, breath hot against his cheek. His lashes flutter— dusted magenta, the same shade underneath the dark hair— as Lance smooths his hands over his jaw, tracing the lines that travel from his face and disappear under his armor.

"Am I what you expected?" And oh, _his voice_. Lance shudders under the sound of it, which doesn't go unnoticed. Eyes go impossibly darker, pupils dilating, commiting the reaction of memory. Lance feels his body heat under the gaze, turning to putty in the hold. He searches for his voice, gulping. Yorak watches. "You're beautiful, Lance."

_So are you_, he parts his lips to say, but what comes out is a breathless whimper. _It's so unfair._ There were so many things he's wanted to say, things he's kept to himself through these months of turmoil and flight, things he could say right now. His heart aches to get it out, to expose his desires and affections bare.

Lips skim over the sensitive skin below his ear, following the line of his jaw until they fall to his neck. Lance gasps, back bowing, hands grabbing at his hair. A rumble comes from the galra's throat, low like the distant sound of thunder.

He melts under the compliment, breath laboring and pulse pounding like a rapid drum in his ribcage. The air between them is growing hotter, every word off Yorak's lips a caress of velvet. And Lance giggles softly as a nose buries itself in his hair and inhales deep and slow, causing goosebumps to erupt down his neck, deliciously.

"So beautiful."

.

.

.

.


End file.
